


Phased Out of Suspicion

by Arones



Series: Accidents of the Heart [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/F, Humor, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has an accident in the research lab and discovers some things that he's fairly sure he wasn't supposed to know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No 2 in the "Accidents of the Heart" Series

Henry was cleaning up the research lab just as she had requested. Apparently it was what Magnus deemed a "pig sty" and needed his touch. Henry wasn't one to usually leave a mess but the past month had been a rage of emergencies and copped jerry-rigged jobs. In the past weeks Will had been blown up, people had died, and there was a raging vampire on the loose having PMS issues. He honestly hadn't known what had come over them. Will had talked to Caroline or, he supposed it was Emma now, and she had somehow convinced him that she wasn't a serial murderer who had popped into the Sanctuary to kill them all.

Two weeks had passed since then and nothing major had happened. Will had finally been released to his room and a great sigh of thanks had gone out to all those who had listened to his whining from the "jail cell" as he called it. Garthaw had taken a massive liking to Emma and had not left her side. She had taken him under her wing and began to teach him about the surface, even with her limited knowledge about Hollow Earth. That and she wasn't that bad at video games, which was something he had noticed himself. Even though two weeks had passed, he still hadn't been down in the research lab much, more emergencies had arisen that needed to be dealt with. All in all, he couldn't disagree with her assessment that the lab needed to be put back in order. He started to shove items into boxes and label them, just like she would ask him to, until he came across an item that was in the center of the mass of wires and metal pieces.

He picked up what looked like a round circle of sheer metal. Turning it in his hands he looked at the machine curiously. It was not one that he had seen, not something he had created so all he could think was that it was something Tesla had created on his last visit. Henry's fingers slid in a circle over the metal that was warming in his palms. He felt a sudden jolt of electricity run through his body and he dropped the machine back onto the table as it stung his hands. That was weird. Figuring he better go tell the Doc about it he began to walk to her office.

The elevator doors were closing but he managed to squeeze in. Two-face Chuck was standing in the corner having an animated conversation with himself. Henry decided to completely ignore the man and faced the front of the doors. Luckily he was heading to the right floor and Henry did nothing except fold his hands behind his back and wait for the tedious ride to be over. He walked into the Doc's study and waited quietly for her to get off the phone before moving closer to her desk. She ignored him completely, her face turned to the papers before her, not glancing at his presence at all.

"Magnus…Magnus!" He called out when she didn't answer the first time. He went to set a hand on her wrist. She must be really tired if she didn't even notice him in the room. When he leaned over the desk and placed his fingers on her hand, they went right through her body. "What the hell?" He tried it again and this time almost fell completely forward and into his wayward boss. "Magnus!" She had picked up her phone when it rang and smiled at it before reading the text message. She bit her lip and blushed. She was blushing? Henry paused at that before trying to lean over and look at the phone. She snapped it shut too quickly for him to make out anything and stood arranging her files precisely on the desk before leaving the room.

Henry followed her, talking to her the entire time. "Doc, I don't know what's happened but honestly, something's wrong. I picked up a damn machine the lab because I was cleaning like you asked me to and I really was this time I wasn't just messing around. And I picked it up and then something happened, I don't know what, but something happened and now you can't see me and oh god, what am I supposed to do?" He brushed his fingers over his cheeks and hair messing it and staring at her. "Doc, come on here, you can see me right?" Again he reached out to brush fingers over her arm. She turned for a second and looked at where he was standing but didn't make eye contact.

She brushed her arm to ward off the chill that crept up her spine. Henry watched the movement carefully, well that was a good sign that he wasn't dead. A ghost. Maybe he was ghost, that would imply that he was dead though. That was no better than just being plain dead. "I'm not dead right?" He asked her earnestly, waiting for a quick reply that he was acting absurd. Anything actually and he would have been satisfied.

The tune that passed her lips as they vibrated caught his attention and he turned to face her suddenly. She was humming? "Doc?" He reached out to touch her arm again but she walked forward when the doors opened to the basement of the Sanctuary. He followed her curiously until she shut the door in his face. She was going down to the catacombs and he couldn't follow her any further. Then he remembered what had happened in her office.

Ever so carefully he reached forward and pressed a hand into the door. When his body didn't stop he held his breath and walked through it. He let the air rush out of his lungs when he entered the dimly lit hallway. Racing ahead to catch up with her he found another door blocking his path. Taking another long breath he walked through with more ease this time. She was smiling at the man who greeted her, her lips locked on his. Henry turned his head quickly hiding his eyes from the view before him. This was so not what he thought he was going to find.

He could hear their lips sucking at each other and the moans she was making in response to whatever it was the man was doing. He had only ever caught Magnus doing this once before and he had been scarred for life. This would most certainly scar him in whatever the hell this was. Decided to take a peek he opened a crack between his fingers to see who exactly it was that she was with. Even though he didn't want to see that, he wanted to be sure that whoever she was with was worthy of her.

There was bare skin of her leg exposed as her skirt was pushed up to her hip joint and her leg curled around his body. Their mouths locked in a passionate embrace, her fingers carding through his hair and down his chest to unbutton his shirt. He could see her back as she undulated hips into the man, her body seductively moving in a timeless rhythm. He was going to scratch his eyes out for this that was for sure. He waited, seeing pale hands traipse over her backside and up to her shoulders before lifting her higher and effectively turning her body into the wall.

Now all Henry could see was the form of Emma, her delicious curves that he had admired from afar more than a few times. He covered his eyes again when he heard the growl and lowered voice. He shuddered and began to run from the room, accidentally going through the wall instead of the door, but what did it matter to him? He could walk through both. Sighing heavily when he realized he was finally out of sight of them, but that he could still hear and smell them he decided he need to go on a very long walk that would take him very far away from that specific room.

Emma turned suddenly when she felt a chill up her spine. Helen kissed her cheek, "What is it?"

"I thought I felt something."

"No one's down here."

That still didn't stop the woman from looking around. "I'm not so sure about that." She morphed back into her human form, but before she could move away and check out the area Magnus had pulled her back their lips colliding once again. Helen's hand slid down her front and tweaked a nipple causing Emma to squeak. She giggled and pulled back. "I'm certain someone was in here, just let me look."

Helen sighed and let her go. "I have work that needs to be done anyway. See you at dinner?"

"Um…yeah…" She responded absently already distracted by her search.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma found her way into Henry's lab, she wanted him to transfer her contacts from her old phone to the new one Magnus had given her. She looked around the messy room before eyeing a strange piece of metal that was on the floor. Bending down she picked it up turning it in her hands. "Interesting…" She had no idea what it was for. Her thumb brushed across the smooth metallic surface looking for any buttons or the welding of edges on the surface. Her brows creased when she felt a slight jolt of electricity run up her arms.

Dropping the instrument suddenly, she stepped back and looked around the room. Nothing seemed off. Yet, she couldn't quite shake the singed sensation running over the top of her skin or the fact that something seemed ridiculously off. Shaking her head she moved out of the room and decided to go to the library. Helen had asked her to do some research the week before and she still didn't have it done.

When she arrived in the library there were stacks of books already set out for her to peruse. She sat down in the proffered chair and immediately fell to the floor landing on her bottom. She rubbed the back of her head and looked around before looking forward where she saw the legs of the wooden chair pressed through her skin. She drew in a heady breath and moved backwards against her will because she knew if she did then the wood would cause more damage. She braced against the pain, but felt none. Looking forward she saw that the chair was no longer encapsulated in her skin.

Taking many slowly breaths to calm her heart she clutched at her throat until she felt she could move again. She took her time standing and looked around the room. "What the hell?" She wrapped arms around her middle and watched everything carefully. Taking a tentative step forward she pressed a flat palm to one of the books that was open and strewn over the tabletop. Her hand went right through it. "What?" She did it again just for emphasis. Spinning on her heel she turned for the door at a fast trot. "Helen!"

She made it to the woman's office and stopped when she saw her talking to Will about one of their latest intakes. His crutches were resting on the other chair, as was his leg. It must have taken him a great effort to make it to her study. Not sure she wanted to interrupt them as they seemed deep in conversation she figured her little issue might be deserving of the interruption. "Helen, something's wrong."

"I'm not sure she can be trusted, Magnus. I agree, I don't think she should be tossed out of the house but I want you to be a bit wary of what exactly it is you're doing."

Emma watched as Helen bit her lip and shifted ever so slightly in her chair. "I understand where you are coming from, Will. She is a vampire and you and Nikola have never gotten along thus it would make sense for you to have unease around Emma."

Will was growing frustrated; Emma could see it in his face. She pressed a hand to his shoulder to try and gain his attention but her hand just slid through his skin. When she drew the limb back it was warm from the blood pulsing through his body yet nothing tainted her skin. It was such an odd sensation. "Helen?" She was staring at her hand before glancing to the woman. "What's going on?"

"Magnus you are completely infatuated with her."

"And what if I am?"

Emma stopped paying attention to what was being said and moved to bend low in front of Will's face looking deeply into his eyes. She turned around to face Helen and felt completely invisible while they talked through her. She sat and her body was absorbed into Will's. The sudden pain all over from bones to muscles was shocking to her system.

"Will?" The man was cringing before Helen and she was up and out from behind her desk in an instant. "Will, what's wrong?" She rested a palm against his cheek and felt the stubble. Emma felt the warmth of the skin and strove to focus on it.

"Hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Everything." His teeth were gritted and eyes shut before suddenly opening and focusing on her worried features. "Helen?"

Magnus was taken aback, her chin dipped and her head cocked to the side. "Yes, Will?"

The man shook his head. "No, not Will. Emma." She saw the brows crease, not dismissing and yet certainly curious as to what she had to say. "I'm Emma."

"You are Will."

Again the man shook his head. "I'm Emma, only in Will's body." She groaned when another shot of pain ran up her legs and torso. "Lots of pain… give him something." With that she left his body the best way she knew how by lurching forward and standing as far away from him as she could get. Helen was still kneeling before him with a hand on his cheek and concern filling her eyes.

"Will?" She was tapping the side of his face while Emma rested by sitting cross-legged on the floor. She was watching for a bit until the nausea overtook and she bent her head into her hands holding tightly to try and retain the upthrow of food and the dizziness that was taking over. It wasn't long until she gave up and sat up straight letting her back fall to the floor and her head bang against the wood planks. She winced but turned on her side and curled into a fetal position. She was trying to listen to Helen's voice to have something to focus on. "Will, what happened?"

"Dunno, but… oh I don't feel so good." He leaned forward and Magnus jumped back grabbing for the waste bin and shoving it under his face as he puked up his lunch into the plastic lined metal. Helen was overly grateful that someone had remembered to put the plastic bag in it, clean up would be far easier. She rubbed his back until he was done and shoved lightly at the bin in front of him. She moved it and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"How much pain are you in?"

"Not enough…" he groaned out the words before resting his head against her shoulder and closing his eyes. Emma peeked her eyes open, with a semi-calm stomach and looked at the two as they sat. They looked so good together, so meant for each other. She shouldn't interfere. She drew in a sharp breath when the smell from the bin that had been set by her feet hit her. It was not helping the queasiness she was feeling.

Pushing herself up she moved to the other side of Will so she could only see the back of his head as it rested on the woman. "What do you mean not enough?"

"To pass out."

Ignoring him, Magnus attempted another line of questioning. "Do you remember what happened?"

His eyes shifted to his boss. "Emma?"

"Yeah… do you recall what happened?"

"She was… in me?" He was looking at her for an answer. "I dunno, I couldn't control anything, but I heard her talking, and her thoughts. What happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." She brushed him back into the chair. "After I get you to your room, you need to rest."

"No, let me come."

"I'm just going to be looking at video footage with Henry."

"Magnus… something's not right." She bit her lip but eventually acquiesced.

She brought up a wheelchair and had him in it and was pushing him to the elevator. "I might be infatuated, William, but that does not make me unobservant." Will didn't respond knowing he had just been put in his place.

Emma rolled, once again onto her back and turned her head in the opposite direction from the garbage pail. Oh how she wished she could be in Helen's bed and not lying on the floor in the office, but movement wasn't really an option at that point. She heard the footsteps, but didn't move her head until she felt the breath on her face. Slipping open her eyes she was staring into the face of one Henry Foss. He was worrying his lip and his hands were floating over her body. "I'm fine…" she muttered and closed her eyes again.

"Well that's good… wait." He stopped. "You can see me?"

"Of course I can see you…"

"No one else can. I was beginning to think this was all some horrible practical joke that was being played on me." He sat back on his heels. "Thank god that's all it is."

"I got news for you, Henry. This is not a practical joke." She grasped his arm and pulled herself up so that she was sitting upright her head on his shoulder facing away from him. "But so glad I'm not in this alone." He felt her muscles go weak and grabbed hold of her body as she began to slide back down to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Helen wheeled Will down to Henry's lab after forcing him to take some medication. She was surprised to find that the young man she was looking for was not in his usual spot. She radioed him but received no reply, and while her stomach was set on edge she wasn't about to go hunt him down. He could very well be busy doing something other than what she has asked him to do. Giving up she opened his computer and began to search through the footage of her office. She wanted to see what had happened to Will once again, in order double check that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

Back in Helen's office, Henry had managed to get Emma up and off the floor and they were waiting by the door to the elevator. She was no longer leaning on him which was an advantage to them moving, it went much more quickly. They had discovered a major flaw in whatever it was that had happened to them. They couldn't push the buttons. It took twenty minutes for the doors to open and the Big Guy to exit. They entered quickly making sure that the floor wasn't sinking before they were fully enclosed in the electronically moving box. They waited for the machine to start moving after their fear of it running off without them.

Henry bided his time, but with no words being exchanged between them and the awkward atmosphere he decided to just broach the subject. "So… you and the Doc, huh?"

"How did you…?"

"Catacombs." He replied quickly.

"Oh my God." Emma pressed a hand to her mouth. She was staring at him incredulously, her eyes bugging and her heart pounding. She and Helen hadn't officially decided on anything, actually both were quite enjoying living in the uncharted and unlabeled waters, even though they for sure couldn't keep their hands off each other she would not name the other woman as her girlfriend. Taking a deep and settling breath she continued, "I'm so sorry."

Henry pulled a double take; his eyes roving over her body. "Why?"

"You shouldn't have to see that, anywhere."

"Well it's not like you knew I was there, but now that we're on the subject—eww." The face he made was priceless: left side of his lip lifted up, his nose scrunched and his eyes closed. The look almost made her giggle when she caught sight of it. But she held the bubbly sensation tight within her chest and only managed to not block a few shortened breaths. With the amount of people she had been with and the situations she had been caught in she found this new one absolutely hilarious, but she was sure Henry would not agree with that assessment.

The elevator lurched and her body was pressed into his for stability reasons only. "You shouldn't have to worry about it much longer—it's not like we're dating or anything." She was being short with him she knew, but she had to make it clear that she had no interest in stealing Magnus' heart, only her bed and only short term. The HAP eyed her suspiciously before nodding and allowing the subject to drop. Three times the elevator door opened before they landed on their desired floor. "So the metallic thingy…"

"Tesla, I'm sure of it."

"Really?" Her brow rose and she followed him through the corridors.

"Yeah, stick around long enough and he'll show up." The pause in her step went unnoticed.

"Henry…" She waited until he turned to face her. "I'm sorry…about attacking you."

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time here. Will even tried to kill me a few times, and I tried to kill him a few times. Although we were under the influence of an abnormal and then under the influence of a 'no sex' drug."

She hummed, "And I want to work here why?" Henry was a bit worried until he saw the grin crossing her features.

"Stick around, really. You're good for us. Some young blood is nice rather than all this old blood that we have."

"Old?"

"Yeah, Magnus has a few centuries under her belt, Biggie is getting close to the century mark… it's nice to have someone young and vibrant on my side of things especially."

"Henry, you do realize I know nothing about technology right? Magnus is far better at it than I am."

"Yeah, I know, but you… you just get me better I think, I dunno." He turned the last corridor.

"Uh huh, sure…" She moved ahead of him and saw Magnus bending down to pick up the dreaded metal orb. Emma lunged forward and once again into the unsuspecting Will. "Magnus. Don't." The suddenness and urgency of the words caused the woman to pause. "Henry and I are here because of it." Magnus bent down to look into Will's eyes.

"Emma?"

Will's head bobbed up and down before cringing. "Pain." Emma lurched out of his body and moved to rest against the cold cement floor while once again nausea took over. The object rested only a few feet away from her pale and clammy skin when she saw Henry rush to her side but she shook her head. "Fix this."

He moved away and started to play with the machine on the floor, turning it in his palms until Emma saw a white blinding light she winced and when she opened her eyes she could no longer see him. "Henry!" She crawled to the item in a panic her face searching for her comrade.

Magnus jumped back when her young fosterling appeared at her side. "Henry?" She gave him an odd look. "What on earth?" She was still gripping a bucket that Will was dry heaving into. She was rubbing his back and visually taking in Henry's form looking for anything that was amiss. He didn't look any worse for wear.

"You can see me?"

"Yeah." She turned back to Will removing the bin and pressing a hand to his cheek. Emma watched the move from the floor but dropped her head back down to the cement when the raging noise in her ears and the roiling in her stomach became too much for her to handle. "Henry, you had better start talking." It was her authoritative voice, and one that Henry knew not to mess with.

"Well I was cleaning up like you wanted me to and I found that thing." He pointed to it like it was on fire or some form of poison. "And something happened, electricity jolt and then no one could see or hear me and I could literally walk through walls. I think it's one of Tesla's inventions, honestly, and I think he created this thing to try and rip a hole in the space time dimension 'cause I think he managed to do it because I think I was out of phase with whatever dimension you were in, but only slightly because we could still interact with you all to an extent and—"

"Henry…" The look she gave was a warning.

"Yeah Doc?"

"We?"

"Emma and I… she was right there." He pointed to the ground near the desk. "God! Emma! Emma! I know you can hear me; where are you?"

The young woman had managed to grab hold of the object and held it close to her chest while remaining scrunched into a ball on the cold yet refreshing floor. Slightly opening her left eye she saw Helen looking wildly around the room. "Emma?" Her voice was fairly calm with an edge of worry threading through.

Henry spoke up again. "Emma, I need you to twist it counter clockwise in both of your hands. Can you do that?" He wasn't expecting a reply but he was certainly expecting her to suddenly appear before him. Magnus repeated what he said, only far calmer as she looked around the room once again.

When Emma's sweat riddled and frail form appeared behind Magnus, the older woman rushed over to her. "Hey," her voice was calm, quiet and hushed. She was cupping Emma's cheek and checking her pulse all the while looking for any injury. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm gonna puke." It wasn't long before the vomit began to spittle forward and Will followed suit. He was never good with bodily fluids.

"Henry, take Will to his room for me please." Once everything had calmed down and the two of them were left alone Helen began to quiz Emma. "What happened?"

"I don't know. No one could see me. Then Henry could see me. Then I couldn't see or hear him. Then I touched the thing and then I was here. That's all I know." She was leaning heavily on Magnus' side as she tried to prop herself up and calm her aching and angry body. "I want to go to my room." Magnus nodded and took her up to the elevator.

As they were nearing Magnus' room Emma again spoke. "No, I want to go to my room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The rest of the way there was awkward and strained silence permeating between the two of them. "Thank you. I'm fine from here." They had arrived at her door and Emma walked the rest of the way to her bed. When Magnus bent down to help, her hands were swatted away. "I'm fine. I don't need your help." Helen stood up straight, her eyes roaming the woman before her contemplating the sudden change. Instead of pressing her for information she decided to let the tired woman sleep.

Walking to the door she glanced back. "I'll expect your report tomorrow."

"Got it, boss." As the moment passed and Magnus' stomach dropped to her toes she left the room in silence without another glance back.


End file.
